Burning Ashes
by AshleySacrifice
Summary: When Katelyn Miller moves into a new house in Maryland she discovers that it was once the house of the infamous Jeff The Killer! But soon, Katelyn will discover that he is more then meets the eye. Not only that but she has devoted her life to drive Jeff away from insanity, but will she be able to it? Jeff the killer x OC DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC not Jeff (I wish tho XD)


I looked out the car window, cars and trees zoomed by as my dad drove up the highway. "You're going to love the new place." my dad said putting his hand on my shoulder. I sighed "Both hands on the wheel dad." I said as a response, his hand slipped off my shoulder and found its way back on the wheel. "Here we are, Cumberland, Maryland!" dad announced after hours of driving from our last stop, "Yuppie..." I murmured. We made our way through the city and into a decent looking neighborhood. My dad drove up the drive way of our new two story house "So what do you thin-" I walked out the car and slammed the door shut before he could finish. As I opened the trunk I noticed two boys across the street whispering to each other and looking my way. I ignored them and gabbed my suit cases and box full of other things "Need any help with that?" My dad asked lighting up a cigarette and leaning against the car. "No. I got it." I said and rushed inside. I couldn't stand the smell of cigarette smoke. I looked around the inside of the house, I had to admit it was a really nice house but there was something off about the house, something I couldn't put my finger on. "Whatever." I said to myself. I glanced at the dinning room and imagined people sitting at the table, but they weren't sitting, they were bound to their chairs, smiles were carved into their faces and there was a girl at the end of the table who was screaming as fire devoured her. I blinked. "Why would I imagine something like that?" I asked myself mentally. I shook my head and walked up the stairs, each tear creaked with every step I took. I walked into the first room which looked like the master bedroom "That's dads room." I said to myself. I walked over to the next room, a bathroom. I looked inside and imagined a boy looking at the mirror, carving a smile on his face with a kitchen knife. I blinked and shook my head rapidly "What's going on with me." I said out loud. The front door opened "Say something Katelyn?" my dads voice called out "Um, no." I responded and rushed to the last room, my room. I looked around and saw that my furniture was here. I set my box of things on my dresser and put my suit cases aside and plopped on my bed. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, then soon enough I fell asleep.

_(Dreaming)_

_I was lying in bed fast asleep until I felt a hand cover my mouth, my eyes flashed opened and I saw my brother...only it wasn't my brother...not anymore. His hand muffled my screams._

_"Shhhhh...Just Go. To. Sleep."_

_(End of dream)_

I jolted up from my pillow, panting. I ran my fingers threw my hair which was matted with sweat. I took a deep breath and let it out "It's ok, it was just a dream, dreams cant hurt me." I assured myself

_"Or can they?"_

"Wait what?"

_"Stay away from him."_

"What? Who?"

_"Leave this house."_

I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed "I'm going crazy." I said to myself. I walked out of my bed and up to my dresser. I rummaged through my box of things and pulled out my moms hair brush and started to brush my black, tangled hair _._ "Kate, dinner!" my dad called. I set the brush down and headed out my room. As I walked down the stairs I heard a disembodied women's laughter. When I walked into the dinning room I saw my dad talking to a lady I had never seen before at the table. "Oh Katelyn, meet our neighbor from across the street Mrs. Rodriguez." my dad introduced "Hi." I greeted flatly "Hello dear, I was just talking to your father about a school near by that you can enroll in." she said in an annoying cheery voice, "Great." I said with a fake smile on. I sat across from the lady and started eating "I was also telling him about my son who saw you move in." she continued. "That must have been one of the boys I saw when I got here." I said to myself mentally. "I was quite surprised that they let someone move into this place after what happened five years ago." the women said taking a sip off her iced tea. I looked up, suddenly interested "What happened?" I asked, the women shook her head "No, it's better that I don't say anything, I don't want to frighten you." she protested "Tell me." I said more urgently "Katelyn!" My dad exclaimed "What?" I said turning to him "Oh it's alright Rick, I'll tell her the story." the lady said. I smiled. "You see, five years ago there was a family that moved in this house, The Woods family, one of there sons, named Jeff went insane and killed his family, The Arkensaw family who lived next door to me, and three middle school girls, when the police found their bodies it was quite the gruesome sight." The lady explained. My dad had a terrified look on his face "So, where did they find the bodies?" I asked, the women's red lips curled into a smile "Right here at this very table." she answered. My dad covered his mouth "Would you excuse me." he said and rushed to the bathroom. The lady and I started laughing "Well, I'll have to go now, but it was nice meeting you." the women said as she headed out the door "You too, but wait!" I called out, "Yes?" she responded "Um, where is Jeff now?" I asked. The women sighed "No one knows, no ones ever caught him on tape or camera but he goes around killing people whenever he pleases, he's what made this town so famous." She said then walked out the door.

The next morning I got up and got ready for the first day of my new school. I walked in my bathroom and flat ironed my black hair then began to brush my teeth then leaned down the sink and rinsed my mouth, when I looked back up at the mirror I saw a boy with black hair that reached his shoulders, his eye lids were burned and he had a smile carved in his face. I blinked and saw my reflection again, my amber eyes looking terrified. I shook my head, "I'm not afraid of you Jeff." I murmured at the mirror then continued with my mourning. I went to my closet, picked out an outfit then grabbed my skateboard and headed downstairs. "Whoa, where are you going in a rush?" my dad asked taking a sip of his coffee wail watching the news in the living room "School, where else am I gonna go?" I answered then headed out the door. I hopped on my skateboard and headed to the bus stop, which wasn't much of a ride. I sat on the bench and laid back. I closed my eyes and imagined a boy getting up and fighting a group of boys. My eyes flashed opened "Ugh, these visions are getting out of control!" I exclaimed. Then I saw the bus pull up. I smiled "You can't follow me to school Jeff." I murmured. When I got on the bus I went to the very back and sat down then put my earphones on and turned on my IPod and listened to Lost it All by Black veil Brides. I started to lip sync the song when a girl across from were I was sitting decided to sit next to me "I like Black veil Brides too." she said with a smile on her face. I pulled an ear bud out "How did you know I was listening to Black veil Brides?" I asked "I know Black veil Brides like the back of my hand." she responded "For example, you were just listening to the song Lost it All." she said. I smiled. "What's your name?" I asked "Sophia." she responded "Well Sophia, something tells me that we're going to get along just fine." I said, we laughed. "Say, I've never seen you on this bus before, are you new here?" she asked "Yeah, new to the city actually." I responded "Oh then I guess you haven't heard of Jeff the killer." she said. Ok so maybe he can follow me, but I decided to get a little more info on this "killer". "No I haven't, who is he?" I asked "He was just a regular new kid at our old middle school, I remember I had Math class with him and his brother, but who knew that he would go insane and start murdering people." she responded. I frowned. "Maybe he didn't go insane." I said, Sophia looked up at me, her eye brows knotted together in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked. I sighed "Well, maybe he had a good reason to kill those people." I responded. Sophia scoffed "He killed his own family!" she exclaimed. I looked out the window and saw Jeff's reflection again, but I didn't flinch. "Then he must of had a really good reason."

After a long day of school I finally got home. I put my skateboard next to the entrance and sat my backpack on the staircase then walked into the kitchen. I saw a note tapped to the fridge. It read:

Dear, Kate

I left for a job interview and should be back home soon

love, dad

I sighed and set the note on the counter then rummaged through our cabinets so I find the ingredients to make myself a sandwich. After eating I took my plate over to the kitchen sink and started washing it.

_"He's coming."_

"What? Who is this?"

_"He'll kill you."_

"Look disembodied voice, I'm getting really sick of your crap!"

_"Just accept your death"_

I smiled "Never."

_"Suit your self."_

I scoffed then looked out the window. What I had seen made me drop the plate on the floor. I saw a boy outside wearing a light gray hoodie, black dress pants and converse, his large hood shadowed his face, but I didn't need to see his face to know that it was Jeff The Killer. My first instinct was to get the largest knife we had, and so I did without taking my eyes off of Jeff, that would be a suicidal move. But he was so fast that in a blink of an eye he was gone, LITERALY! My heart started to beat faster but then I had an idea. I quickly put on my ear phones and pumped the music really loud then clenched the knife close to my chest.

_"That won't save you."_

"Shut up voice!"

Then I felt hot breath at the back of my neck. All I could think was this mofo was RIGHT BEHIND ME! But I had to find the courage to face this demon.

It was about time I faced one of my demons...

I finally gathered enough courage to turn around and face Jeff. I whipped around and slashed at his shoulder but he simply side stepped my attack and grabbed my arm then mouthed said something but I couldn't hear it, I kicked his side hard and saw him grunt. I smiled. Then released from his grip and stabbed my knife into his shoulder. He held his bleeding shoulder which gave me time to quickly run upstairs to my room. When I got to my room I quickly looked for my baseball bat "He messed with the wrong girl!" I half yelled half whispered. When I found it, I waited at the side on my bedroom door for him to appear. I felt his heavy foot steps go up the stairs and into the hallway, they stopped at the entrance of my room. I gripped my bat tighter as I saw the door knob turn. As soon as Jeff walked in I swung my bat at him HARD, wail saying "Surprise Mother Fucker!" Jeff's body fell to the floor with a loud thud. I put my bat aside and put my hands on my hips "That was easier then I thought." I said to myself. I noticed Jeff's body started to twitch. I quickly grabbed his knife from his cold hand and pinned him to the floor. I took this time notice his face. He really wasn't as scary as people said he was. His "carved in smile" was now replaced with a row of scares and stitches, and his eye lids weren't completely burnt off so I could see a little bit of the color of his eyes, they were blue. And let me tell you, I'm quite the sucker for guys with dark hair and blue eyes. Wait, what am I saying? This is a cold hearted killer, or so people say.

_"If only you knew..."_

"Knew what?"

Suddenly, Jeff's eyes fluttered opened. I raised my knife, ready to plunge it into his chest. Jeff put his hand to his head and said something. I realized that I still had the earphones on. I quickly yanked them out. "So that's why you didn't go to sleep, clever." Jeff smirked. "What do you want!?" I exclaimed, Jeff shrugged "Just trying to follow orders, can I have my knife back?" he asked. I laughed "Do you really think that I'm going to trust you, a killer, with a knife?" I scoffed, "And, who's orders?" I asked. Jeff's face grew angry. Out of nowhere, he pushed me off of him and pinned me to the wall, taking his knife from me in the process "Look, that it none of your business and you have caused me enough trouble already, so do me a favor and Go. To. Sleep!" He whispered. And with that, my eye lids grew heavy and I slipped into darkness.


End file.
